A Primeira Festa de Halloween
by Fe Neac
Summary: Rukia vai participar de sua primeira festa de Halloween no mundo real... Mas será que a baixinha conseguirá convencer certo morango a acompanhá-la? E o que acontece quando é Urahara quem arruma a fantasia para o casal?


_**Bleach não me pertence, pertence ao Tite Kubo sensei... Mas a história é minha.**_

* * *

_Minna, espero que gostem, e que eu seja merecedora de seus amados e especialmente raros reviews... Bjokas! Façam esta autora mais-que-baka feliz e comentem!_

_Agradecimentos à minha beta. Lara-chan, doumo arigatou!_

* * *

_**A Primeira Festa de Halloween**_

* * *

Na noite escura e estranhamente silenciosa, duas figuras misteriosas surgiram nos céus de Karakura. Duas mulheres – uma loira alta de corpo avantajado e uma morena pequena de corpo delicado – vestindo kimono preto e portando espadas. Eram uma visão magnífica e ao mesmo tempo assustadora, entretanto, poucas eram as pessoas que seriam capazes de vê-las. O portal de onde surgiram se fechou, e ambas trocaram um olhar repleto de determinação.

- Está ciente do objetivo, não? – perguntou a loira com seriedade.

- Hai. Encontrar Kurosaki Ichigo. E então obrigá-lo a compactuar com nossos planos.

- Correto. Irei agora mesmo atrás de meu contato, Inoue Orihime. Ela é uma peça chave para que as coisas aconteçam de acordo com nossa vontade.

- Certamente. Encontre-a. Tem que ser hoje – disse a morena, decidida.

- Sim, tem que ser hoje – repetiu a loira. – Encontrará o material necessário para o cumprimento da missão na casa do primeiro alvo. Meu contato, Urahara Kisuke, deixou-os guardados no armário do quarto do rapaz.

- Excelente e... – a morena suspirou. – Sério, Rangiku-san, podemos parar de falar como se fossemos de uma organização secreta? Afinal, é só uma festa – bufou.

- Ah, Rukia-chan! Mas isto torna tudo tão mais divertido! – Rangiku Matsumoto, a loira, exclamou. – E não é só uma festa! É a nossa primeira festa de Halloween!

- Hai, hai – Rukia disse, era mais fácil do que discutir com a outra. – Mas não posso garantir que vou conseguir convencer Ichigo a ir... Sabe como ele detesta este tipo de coisa...

- Ah, mas eu tenho certeza de que você tem seus métodos para convencê-lo, não é, R-u-k-i-a-c-h-a-n? – disse o nome da morena de forma cantada, numa clara insinuação.

- Posso saber o que está querendo dizer com isso, Matsumoto Rangiku? – a face ruborizada da pequena mostrava que ela tinha compreendido muito bem as palavras da outra.

- Nada, nada – disse apaziguadora. – Mas como eu disse, Urahara deixou todo o material necessário na casa de Ichigo. Tenho certeza de que conseguirá convencê-lo.

- Rangiku-san, posso saber que fantasias pediu para Urahara arrumar? – perguntou, desconfiada.

- É melhor que eu vá logo, senão Inoue pensará que eu desisti. See you! – desconversou, tentando sair rapidamente, mas sendo segurada pela morena.

- Matsumoto Rangiku! Acho bom que me responda agora! – a ruiva estremeceu diante da baixinha que, quando zangada, assustava mais do que o irmão Byakuya.

- Nada demais, Rukia-chan! Não sei qual é a do Ichigo, mas para você eu pedi pro Urahara arrumar uma fantasia de Chappy!

- Chappy? – a morena afrouxou o aperto, os olhos adquirindo o brilho que só aquele coelho acendia.

- Isso... Agora é melhor ir, já perdemos muito tempo! Vejo vocês na festa!

- Hai! – respondeu, indo para a casa do ruivo, enquanto a outra ia para a casa de Inoue.

* * *

- Não, não e não! – dizia o ruivo, pela milésima vez. – Rukia, você sabe como eu odeio esse tipo de festa.

- Mas Ichigo...

- Nada de "mas"! Já disse que não vou! – prosseguiu, irredutível.

Já fazia meia hora que a morena tentava convencê-lo a ir à festa. Meia hora desperdiçada.

- Filho rebelde! – Ishin apareceu subitamente, numa fantasia ridícula do personagem "Zorro", que por alguma razão lhe caía muito bem. – Vou encontrar com Urahara e Yoruichi, e então levaremos as crianças para pegar doces! Não me espere tão cedo!

- A quem você quer enganar dizendo que "leva as crianças para pegar doces", velho? – Karin exclamou, irritada. – Você nos obriga a colocar essas fantasias ridículas e come praticamente todos os doces que pegamos! – Usava o uniforme de futebol da escola, foi o mais próximo de uma fantasia que aceitara vestir.

- Ah, mamãe! – Ishin mais uma vez choramingava para o cartaz de Masaki. – Todas as tentativas do papai para manter a família unida são desprezadas! A cada dia perco um pouco mais nossos filhos para a rebeldia!

- Chega de drama, chega de drama – Yuzu apareceu vestida de fada. Era bastante claro que, por mais que negasse, ainda curtia sair para pegar doces no Halloween. – Vamos papai, vamos Karin-chan. E Ichi-nii, deixe de ser um chato, a Rukia-san veio da Soul Society aqui só para ir com você nesta festa, o mínimo que você pode fazer é levá-la! Tchau – saiu pela porta, sendo imediatamente seguida por uma Karin desanimada e um Ishin eufórico.

- Esqueça, Ichigo, eu vou sozinha e... – Rukia começou, mas o ruivo a interrompeu:

- Onde eu vou arrumar uma fantasia a esta hora?

Rukia o olhou, estupefata. Conseguira? Não, não fora ela. Balançou a cabeça, pensando em como era incrível o poder de convencimento que Yuzu tinha sobre o irmão.

- Urahara já arrumou tudo para nós!

- Urahara? – perguntou, desconfiado.

- Fique calmo! Quem pediu foi a Rangiku-san...

- Matsumoto? – a desconfiança de Ichigo redobrou.

- Sim, mas está tudo bem! Ela não sabe qual é a sua fantasia, mas a minha é uma de Chappy! – exclamou, os olhos brilhando novamente.

Parte da preocupação de Ichigo sumiu, vendo-a tão animada. Para que ela sorrisse daquela maneira, valia a pena correr o risco de usar uma fantasia escolhida por Urahara e Matsumoto.

- Então vamos logo ver esta fantasia – disse, pegando a Shinigami pela mão e subindo para o quarto.

Entraram, e Ichigo abriu a porta do armário e pegou um embrulho desconhecido lá dentro. Começou a abrir o mesmo e, para sua surpresa, descobriu que o mesmo estava protegido por Kidou. Assim que sua reiatsu entrou em contato com o laço que envolvia o embrulho, o mesmo se abriu rapidamente, e uma luz vermelha atingiu a parede com um estrondo. Ambos olharam embasbacados enquanto a tinta vermelha como sangue começava a desenhar as palavras na parede:

"Kurosaki-san, como sei que não gosta de fantasias, escolhi uma que pode parecer fantasia para os outros, mas com o qual já está familiarizado. Roupa de Shinigami".

- Muito original, Urahara... – ironizou, referindo-se tanto à fantasia quanto à maneira "nada usual" de Urahara se comunicar.

Pegou a veste negra e se preparava para deixar o quarto, quando reparou que a mensagem de Urahara ainda não tinha acabado.

"P.S. – Tenho certeza de que a Kuchiki-san ficará uma linda coelhinha, portanto, controle-se e não seja um pervertido".

- Maldito! – resmungou, ficando vermelho e saindo do quarto enquanto Rukia gargalhava.

Rapidamente, a morena entrou no Gigai e procurou a fantasia de Chappy da qual Rangiku lhe falara. Estranhou a maneira como a mesma era composta, mas a vestiu assim mesmo. Colocou o arco com as orelhas róseas, e procurou por um espelho no quarto de Ichigo, sem sucesso. Lembrou-se do espelho que havia no hall, e um tanto hesitante, desceu as escadas.

* * *

Já vestido, o ruivo tomava um copo d'água enquanto esperava pela Shinigami.

- Ichigo... – Rukia chamou da porta da cozinha e então se aproximou. – Não tenho certeza se é uma boa ideia usar isto na festa de hoje...

O Shinigami substituto virou-se e quase se afogou ao contemplar a figura que era a morena: em cima, um corpete que aderia ao corpo, ressaltando o busto pequeno e as curvas sedutoras. Embaixo, nada além de algo que se assemelhava a uma cueca feminina, só que com um pompom branco atrás. Completando o visual, sapatilhas e um arco com orelhas felpudas, tudo num suave tom cor-de-rosa.

Colocou o copo na pia e se aproximou de Rukia, enlaçando-a pela cintura e colando os corpos. Levou uma das mãos ao rosto delicado e, já com os lábios quase encostados aos dela, sussurrou:

- Agora que não tem mais jeito de eu querer ir nesta festa hoje...

Cobriu a boca feminina com a sua, beijando-a vorazmente, enquanto Rukia retribuía na mesma intensidade. Aquilo tudo era tão... Excitante. Levou-a para a mesa, colocando-a sentada na mesma e se arrumando entre as pernas torneadas, sem deixar de beijá-la. Desceu os lábios para o pescoço alvo, enquanto as mãos subiam pelas coxas grossas.

Rukia jogou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos e entregando-se à caricia inebriante que ele lhe fazia. Sentiu os lábios atingirem o decote do corpete e, levando as mãos aos cabelos do ruivo, sussurrou:

- Ichigo... Alguém pode chegar... – mas as mãos se enroscavam nos cabelos revoltos, pressionando-o contra seu corpo ao invés de afastá-lo.

Mordiscando a parte exposta do seio e em seguida beijando-o, Ichigo subiu a língua quente pelo colo até a orelha da morena, falando sensualmente:

- Não há perigo nenhum, conheço meu velho. Vai virar a noite atrás dos benditos doces, e depois vai acabar dormindo no Urahara... Ninguém vai chegar, Rukia...

Rukia gemeu ao sentir o ar quente que a atingia no pescoço enquanto ele falava, e então, segurando-o pela nuca, beijou-o novamente. Tomando a iniciativa, invadiu a boca máscula com sua língua, provando o delicioso sabor que ela possuía. Ichigo a correspondeu com volúpia, e quando o ar começou a lhes faltar, quebraram o beijo, e ele a mordeu no lábio inferior. Desceu novamente a boca para o colo exposto, acompanhando a curva dos seios com a língua, enquanto tentava abrir o corpete que ela vestia. Rukia inclinou o corpo para trás, apoiando-se nos braços e o enlaçou com as pernas.

Ichigo finalmente tirou-lhe o corpete, deixando os seios bem feitos totalmente a mercê de seus lábios. Sugou os mamilos rosados por diversas vezes, enquanto as mãos apertavam a cintura delgada da Shinigami. Desceu as mãos para a calcinha, retirando-a com violência. Sentia certa urgência em possuí-la.

Cada vez mais excitada, Rukia era incapaz de conter seus gemidos. Quando ele tirou violentamente sua calcinha, endireitou-se na mesa e o ajudou a se livrar da fantasia que usava, deixando-o apenas de cueca. Com igual ferocidade, puxou a última peça de roupa do ruivo, revelando o membro duro e pulsante.

- Você me quer? – o ruivo a puxou para si, fazendo com que as intimidades se tocassem.

- Quero – gemeu a morena.

Sugou mais uma vez um dos mamilos, quase a fazendo gritar de prazer.

- Então peça. Peça para que eu faça amor com você.

Já tinham ficado juntos por diversas vezes, entretanto, nunca fora tão intenso. Rukia tomou o rosto do ruivo entre as mãos e, passando levemente a língua pelos lábios masculinos, disse autoritária:

- Eu não peço nada a ninguém, Ichigo. Eu apenas dou ordens. E ordeno que me faça sua, aqui e agora.

Ele sorriu matreiro e disse antes de lhe tomar os lábios mais uma vez:

- Eu jamais sonharia em desobedecer a uma Kuchiki...

Beijando-a com luxúria, o ruivo passou levemente os dedos pela intimidade dela. Sentindo-a preparada, posicionou-se na entrada úmida e, num movimento único, penetrou-a quase com selvageria.

Ambos gemeram no momento em que se viram totalmente unidos. Ichigo segurou-a pelas nádegas e começou a se movimentar lentamente, enquanto Rukia segurava com força os ombros largos. Ele escorregava para dentro e para fora, com movimentos firmes, fazendo com que a morena revirasse os olhos de tanto prazer. Apertou-o levemente nos ombros e aproximou os lábios do ouvido dele, sussurrando:

- Mais rápido – ele imediatamente a atendeu, aumentando a velocidade. – E mais forte.

A mesa balançava com os movimentos fortes e então ele a levantou, fazendo com que prendesse a perna em seu quadril. Carregou-a até a parede mais próxima, onde a encostou e continuou a estocá-la com força.

- Ichigo, eu... anh – gemeu, e ele imediatamente parou os movimentos.

- Ainda não – sussurrou, beijando-a mais uma vez e então a levando para a sala.

Sentou no sofá, trazendo-a para seu colo e a penetrou novamente. Rukia começou a se movimentar e Ichigo se recostou no sofá com os olhos fechados e a sobrancelha franzida, enquanto a segurava pela cintura, ajudando-a com os movimentos.

- Você é tão deliciosa – gemeu, fazendo-a se movimentar com mais rapidez. – Quero atingir todo aquele prazer que sei que você pode me dar, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não quero que isto acabe...

- Quando acabar... Poderemos fazer de novo... E de novo... E de novo... Quantas vezes você quiser. Eu sou sua, Ichigo. Somente sua.

Beijaram-se novamente, enquanto a morena intensificava ainda mais os movimentos. Ichigo a auxiliava nos movimentos ao mesmo tempo em que atirava o próprio quadril de encontro ao dela, desesperadamente tentando alcançar o máximo de prazer que aquele ato podia proporcionar. Deitou-a no sofá, ficando por cima e investindo com cada vez mais velocidade e força. Finalmente, com um gemido extasiado, a morena atingiu o ápice, sendo logo seguida pelo ruivo.

- Se eu soubesse que uma fantasia de coelhinha te excitaria tanto, eu mesma teria arranjado uma! – Rukia exclamou, rindo em seguida.

- _**Você**_ me excita – Ichigo respondeu, sentando-se e puxando-a novamente para o seu colo.

Tirou a mexa que caia teimosamente no meio do rosto feminino, mantendo a mão na face delicada enquanto a olhava nos olhos violáceos. Eles tinham um brilho especial, muito mais luminoso do que qualquer outro brilho que o ruivo já tivesse visto.

- Eu te amo – sussurrou, beijando-a mais uma vez.

- Eu também te amo – respondeu assim que ele libertou-lhe os lábios, em seguida se aconchegando no peito masculino.

- Ainda dá tempo de ir pra festa, se você quiser... – comentou, afagando os cabelos da amada.

- Não. Prefiro ficar aqui com você...

- Mas eu pensei que estava ansiosa por sua primeira festa de Halloween...

- Eu estava... Mas podemos ter nossa primeira festa de halloween depois... Afinal, este é só o primeiro de muitos que passaremos juntos – sorriu, selando-lhe os lábios.


End file.
